Pink Bunny
by eeames
Summary: Eames finds himself wandering aimlessly around a young Phillipa's birthday party, until the tips of pink shoes catch his attention beneath the table.


**Pink Bunny **

The bright green grass of the Cobb family's backyard scuffed gently against the toe of his shoe. An array of pastel balloons littered the backyard like inflated petals upon each chair and every table. It was Phillipa's third birthday party and, naturally, as the first child the ordeal of the coming of a new age had to be bigger than the last party.

Eames found himself wandering aimlessly, too old to run around with the children and focus far too gone to sit through a complete conversation with peers. The assorted food table caught his attention. Vegetables, chips, pretzels and the like were placed in respective plastic bowls.

"Vegetables are no fun," grumbled Eames, instinctively reaching for the half-emptied bowl of potato-chips. He paused, his attention catching the tips of pale pink shoes beneath the snack table. "Phillipa?" He knelt down to peer under the white plastic garden table. "Phillipa, darling, what on Earth are you doing underneath the table?"

"I don't like that man," replied Phillipa, small face shrouded by the shadow of the table. A pointed finger reached out to alert Eames of the main offender.

"Oh, him?" The jovial clown appeared to be the bane of Phillipa's day. "He's just a clown, Phill. He's meant to make you smile, not hide beneath the snack table."

Eames understood Mal and Dom's displeasure in the nickname he had adopted for her. However, he found it easier and less dreadful than a three-year-old with such a hefty name. So, Phill it became, and the little girl did not seem to mind.

"Come here." Eames pushed his hand, palm-up, beneath the table. "I'll walk with you."

Phillipa's fingers clasped around Eames's last two fingers, and she allowed herself to be gently pulled from her hiding place. She seemed to have a permanent pout on her face, the prospect of facing Bozo the Clown too much for her mind to handle.

"There's the birthday girl!" The clown laughed, clapping his hands.

Phillipa hid her face in Eames's pant-leg as if the cloth would grant her invisibility.

"He just wants to say hello, Phill. He's completely harmless," Eames attempted to assuage the young girl's fears.

She stared up at the clown, not quite sure what to make of his bright-red nose and paper-white cheeks. Eames felt her fingers grip tighter around his own. He managed to catch the eye of a concerned Mal.

"Is she all right?" she mouthed, prepared to put the plateful of food down.

Eames gave a quick nod and thumbs up. He had the situation handled better than he expected himself to.

"How about a balloon animal, eh?" Eames wiggled his arm gently to grab Phillipa's attention. The silent nod of affirmation forced him to have to come up with the various balloon creatures. "Would you like a dog? Or maybe a bunny?" He figured the clown could make those.

"Bunny," Phillipa mumbled, mouth covered with a fistful of Eames's pants.

"The birthday girl has a request, I see," the clown spoke in loud and flashy tones. Eames realized in that instant that perhaps the painted man was actually quite terrifying. He waited patiently until the pink balloon bunny was placed in Phillipa's outstretched hands.

"Thank you," he stated, flashing a quick grin before tugging Phillipa gently in the opposite direction. She needn't know that the clown had perturbed him. "Happy with your balloon bunny, eh, Phill?"

"Yes, Uncle Eames," squealed Phillipa in delight, a slight skip to her step. "Bozo wasn't that scary. He was nice. He made this real fast!" She waved the bunny against Eames's side.

Eames merely smiled and tossed the young girl playfully into the air.

**A/N- This was a random idea that came to mind. I liked the idea of this pre-movie story where Eames was a significant part of the Cobb family. I like to believe that he and Arthur, once involved with Mal and Dom, would have been really close.  
><strong>

**So, there's a brief explanation for the possible madness. Review and tell me what you think, please! **


End file.
